


Blood and Water

by KatieK101



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feather/Hawk if you squint and tilt your head to the side maybe, Feathertail is bitter, Hawkfrost is weird, Internal Conflict, Stormfur and Feathertail switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/pseuds/KatieK101
Summary: Everything was going according to plan; that is, until Feathertail had to come home and make herself interesting.
Relationships: Feathertail / Hawkfrost
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot does not follow the events of A Shadow in RiverClan (because I'm lame and haven't read it yet).

"He's dead." Feathertail managed to hold back the sob that was clawing its way up her throat. "He sacrificed his life to save me- to save all of us. But Stormfur is dead."

Her Clanmates gasped at the news but nobody whispered, because what is there to say? They all just stared at her, waiting for her to go on, and Feathertail's throat tightened.

"He, um. He died nobly, like a hero, and- and he's with our mother now in StarClan and I know that he's-um. I know that he's-"

Mistyfoot saved her. The deputy laid her tail on Feathertail's back and guided her away from the heat of her Clanmates' gazes, and somewhere in the distance, Feathertail could hear Leopardstar address the Clan.

"Stormfur was an exceptional warrior; every day, he reminded me of his mentor, Stonefur, and of his kin, Oakheart-"

Mistyfoot stopped leading her once they reached the stream that flowed through camp. Feathertail looked at the water's surface and expected to see Stormfur's round face and amber eyes, but only her reflection stared back. "He's dead, Mistyfoot," Feathertail whimpered, unable to contain her grief. She buried her face in Mistyfoot's fur and sobbed until her shoulders shook.

In the corner of camp, Hawkfrost watched her with a newfound curiosity.

**Blood and Water**

The days inched on by, but when Feathertail tried to remember what happened, she couldn't.

Mistyfoot told her that the meeting with the four leaders went well enough. Brambleclaw was very persuasive and convinced the leaders that something must be done, but nobody was comfortable with _what_ ; it would take more than one night to convince anyone to uproot their Clan in search of a new home, much less Blackstar or Leopardstar. But the fact that any progress was made while there is so much tension should've been counted as a victory.

So now they needed to convince their leaders to move. It crossed Feathertail's mind that she should be working on Leopardstar, but Leopardstar had always been more of a follower than anyone would admit; that was why she sat beside Tigerstar on top of Bonehill, wasn't it? Because someone more powerful and more charismatic told her to.

They were bitter thoughts, but Feathertail had them before she was bitter.

A small voice whispered that maybe she had always been bitter, but hid it behind her pretty smile.

 _When_ the seed of bitterness was planted didn't matter because now it had taken root and was spreading through her veins, slowly trapping her.

Mistyfoot missed Stormfur too, but the deputy stayed so busy that nobody noticed. She organized patrols and gave commands and held her head high like Stonefur did, like Oakheart did, like Crookedjaw did, like Shellheart did, like Stormfur _would have-_

It seemed like the rest of her Clanmates had already moved on. Feathertail understood that warriors couldn't dwell on death and that each of them took an oath on their lives, but she saw their smiles and heard their banter and could not understand _how._

Maybe it was because they had disappeared for so long, the Clan had already accepted the likelihood that they were dead and had time to process their grief. Maybe Feathertail's return shocked them more than anything. Maybe she should have stayed with the Tribe who remembered Stormfur everyday like the hero he was.

Because even though bitterness spread its roots a little further every day, right then, she just felt so _alone_.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up. Hawkfrost held a trout in his mouth and a twinkle in his ice-blue eye.

Despite the fact that they had never been close, Feathertail nodded. Hawkfrost laid down beside her and pushed the trout between them, and immediately her mouth began to water; she hadn't eaten much since her return, but trout was her favorite and this one looked particularly juicy…

"You can have a bite," Hawkfrost meowed, whiskers twitching. "I don't mind sharing."

From what she knew about him, he really didn't. Hawkfrost was a sociable warrior, always sharing tongues or hunting with somebody. Honestly, it surprised her that they hadn't talked much before now, but she was grateful for some company all the same and took a bite of the trout; without meaning to, she devoured it in a few mouthfuls. If it bothered Hawkfrost then he masked it well.

"Can I ask you something, Feathertail?"

She opened her eyes again. She glanced wearily at Hawkfrost but nodded.

In a sympathetic voice, he asked, "Are you okay?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ She trusted Hawkfrost enough to accept the trout, but they weren't close enough for him to witness her meltdowns. "I'm fine," she meowed. "And actually, if you'll excuse me, I just remembered-"

"I'm not asking out of some misplaced obligation," Hawkfrost interrupted her. "I'm asking because I understand how alone you feel… well, as much as I can. I suppose _I do_ still have a littermate."

They locked eyes. He added, "but no mother, and no father."

Feathertail wasn't easily bought, but her walls lowered simply because Hawkfrost is interesting. "Graystripe is alive."

His lips twisted. "I suppose it would be easier to believe that… he saved the daughter of Firestar, you know."

"I know. Mistyfoot told me." And she was trying not to think about _that_ because she was already grieving Stormfur, and Hawkfrost was right, it _is_ easier to believe that her father was still alive and-

Everyone knew that Hawkfrost was intelligent; he proved it again and again. But one day Stormfur called him calculating. _He does everything intentionally,_ Stormfur had said. _He doesn't waste words._

As Hawkfrost prodded at the topics he knew would hurt the most, Feathertail wondered what he wanted with her.

"Do you think about Sasha often?" she asked, and felt a smidgen of pride when the question caught him off guard.

"Not as much as I used to," he replied, recovering quickly. "I think I moved past her a while ago, but I remember how hurt I was when she left. Of course, I've had time to get over that pain; you haven't."

Feathertail remembered the mother she never met, and the uncle who gave his life to protect hers, and the father she was forced to call an enemy, and said, "At this point, it's not the pain that I'm afraid of."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Hawkfrost pressed.

Feathertail gazed into his ice-blue eyes and her heart began to pound in her ears.

**Blood and Water**

When Mistyfoot wasn't busy staying busy, she found the time to remember Feathertail. Sometimes they sunbathed or fished, but today they were just taking a walk.

"You and Hawkfrost were close the other day. I didn't know you two were friends."

Feathertail looked at her. "You saw that?"

"Shadepelt told me."

 _Figures._ She returned her attention to the lilies and thought of what a shame it would be once twolegs burned her home to the ground. _At least I won't be here to watch it happen_ ; the Clans would depart for their new homes at dawn.

"Hawkfrost is handsome, isn't he?" Mistyfoot pushed.

"If you like getting lost in blue eyes and someone with muscle to keep you warm at night, then I guess so. Isn't he a little young for you, though?"

Mistyfoot laughed dryly. "Very funny, Feathertail."

"I don't have feelings for him, if that's what you want to know. He just wanted to… well, I don't really know _what_ he wanted, but he asked how I was holding up. Which is more than most of the Clan has done, by the way."

The deputy winced. "You were gone for a long time, Feathertail."

 _Long enough for the Clan to accept the likelihood that we were dead._ She knew this, of course, but if her Clanmates were only half right then why do they pretend like neither littermate came home?

"Why does it matter if Hawkfrost and I are friends?" Feathertail asked. She didn't really consider them friends, but so what if she did?

"I don't trust Hawkfrost. I've been keeping an eye on him for a while now, and nothing that comes out of his mouth is genuine."

Feathertail thought about that, then added, "He's calculating."

" _Very_. Now, you're an attractive young warrior so perhaps he's only interested in you as a potential mate-"

Feathertail made a face.

"-but I just want you to be careful around him. Not that you aren't capable, _you are_ , but I worry about you." Mistyfoot looked at her, eyes soft. "You remind me more and more of your mother every day, you know."

Tension mounted in Feathertail's chest. "I know." She avoided Mistyfoot's soft eyes and looked at the lilies again. "Did she ever… well, I guess she was about my age when she started meeting with Graystripe, wasn't she?"

"About."

"So then she was aware of the darkness."

Mistyfoot eyed her wearily. "Yes. I've told you, Graystripe helped her control it."

Feathertail swallowed, willing the tension in her chest to stop building. "Stormfur helped me. Now he's gone, and Graystripe is, too."

Mistyfoot sat down and curled her tail around Feathertail. "Stop that, Feathertail. We don't know where Graystripe is, but he's one of the most stubborn warriors I've ever met. He'll find us."

_But what if it's too late? What if the darkness eats me alive before then?_

"Hey." Mistyfoot nudged her. "You know that you can always talk to me, don't you? I know what it feels like."

Feathertail buried her head underneath Mistyfoot's chin and closed her eyes, breathing in her scent. "I know."

But Mistyfoot didn't understand, not really. Oh, she knew what it felt like to lose both of her parents and she knew what it felt like to watch a brother sacrifice himself for the lives of others, but the darkness that festered like an infection in Feathertail's heart was inexplainable. And Mistyfoot, as angry as she had been at the world, had no idea how to help her.

**Blood and Water**

Everyone had their reservations about the journey, but Feathertail thought it was going well enough. The tension between rival warriors was beginning to dissolve, and new friendships were being made. As she watched Rainwhisker of ThunderClan and Swallowtail of WindClan banter back and forth, Feathertail had to smile.

 _We're leaving our homes behind, but maybe we'll leave something else behind, too._ Maybe once they settled down in their new territories, the Clans could work together. She would love to be able to visit ThunderClan from time to time.

"I can't believe Crowfoot got his warrior name before me," Squirrelpaw grumbled, glaring at the back of the warrior's head. "He can't be much older than me!"

Feathertail purred. "Maybe it's because he was _selected_ for the journey, whereas you ran away from home."

"Whatever," Squirrelpaw mumbled. "At least his name is lame; I mean, Crow _foot_."

"It's after both of my parents," Crowfoot snapped, not even turning his head around. As Squirrelpaw flattened her ears, Feathertail had to laugh.

Feathertail and her friends were taking turns leading the Clans to their new territories since they had already made the journey once before. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were at the front of the pack now, and tomorrow it would be Crowfoot and herself. Several warriors were walking behind the pack, making sure that nobody got left behind. Hawkfrost caught Feathertail's eye as he brushed by.

He caught Squirrelpaw's, too. "I don't like him," she said. "He's even more stuck up than Crowfoot."

" _Quit talking about me, Squirrelpaw!_ "

Feathertail hummed. "He's a little bit cocky, but a good warrior. I'm glad I get to fight beside him instead of against him."

"He talks to Brambleclaw too much."

"Well, they _are_ kin."

"It's not that. I think he wants something from Brambleclaw, and whenever I try to talk to him about it, he gets defensive."

 _She's jealous,_ Feathertail thought, amused. _I wonder when she'll realize that the reason she fights with Brambleclaw so often is because-_

"He reminds me of Tigerstar."

Feathertail froze. Her sudden stop nearly caused Rowanclaw of ShadowClan to trip but his complaint fell on deaf ears.

Squirrelpaw's expression was triumphant. "That's it!" she meowed. "Hawkfrost reminds me of Tigerstar. I- Feathertail, are you okay?"

_All she could smell was fear. Crouched down beside Stormpaw, behind Stonefur, she tried desperately to disappear into the earth so that he wouldn't see her-_

" _Feathertail_!"

She snapped to attention. Squirrelpaw was staring at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Feathertail forced the memory out of her mind and caught up to her friend. "I'm fine. I just- you never met Tigerstar. How would you know what he was like?"

"I never met him, but I know the stories. They say he was very charismatic and handsome. He could convince anyone to do his bidding." Squirrelpaw shrugged. "I guess it's unfair to compare him to Hawkfrost, but I'm kinda surprised no one else has noticed the resemblance, y'know?"

**Blood and Water**

Between the sons of Tigerstar, it was Brambleclaw who most resembled him. As a matter of fact, the first time Stormfur saw him at a Gathering he couldn't look away. Feathertail didn't blame him; they had the exact same amber eyes.

Or so she had thought. As they grew closer on the journey, Feathertail realized that Brambleclaw's eyes were bright and warm, like the sun; she could never forget Tigerstar's eyes, dark like the Silverpelt yet they couldn't reflect the stars.

She had never looked at Hawkfrost and been reminded of his father. If Sasha had never revealed the truth, she doubted anyone would have. Physically, they were opposites.

_But Squirrelpaw is right. He's charismatic, and handsome, and convincing, and calculating. Even Stormfur wasn't sure he could be trusted._

_Then why am I drawn to him?_

At first she ignored the urge to be close to him. He was handsome, sure, but Feathertail wasn't looking for a mate; she had other things to deal with. But the longer they journeyed, the stronger the urge became.

_I don't think I have feelings for him, but why else would I be drawn to him?_

The wind changed directions and buffeted her pelt. Feathertail shivered, but made no move to join her Clanmates inside the caves; they had reached the Tribe, and she didn't really want to be reminded.

"Mind if I join you?"

Feathertail glanced backwards, surprised to see Hawkfrost standing there. They hadn't talked much since sharing the trout back in RiverClan, and she got the impression that he was ignoring her. Still, she nodded.

He sat down beside her, closer than she would have preferred, but his pelt was thick and shielded her from the harsh wind. She looked to where the waterfall glowed with moonlight and realized it was the same color of his eyes.

_Blue eyes, not amber._

"Your friends are worried about you," Hawkfrost finally spoke up. "I volunteered to check on you, since it might be a little obvious if one of them did instead."

A frown stretched across Feathertail's lips. "If you were trying to be subtle, then why did you just tell me that?"

"Because you would have seen through it anyway; you're too smart for silly games, Feathertail."

It wasn't the type of compliment she was used to, but she appreciated it. "Thanks, I guess."

Silence settled between them for a minute, and Feathertail was reminded that Hawkfrost did nothing without intention. Then he asked, "This is where Stormfur died, isn't it?"

She had been avoiding everybody exactly for this reason, but Stormfur's name on Hawkfrost's tongue sounded different; it didn't make her want to double over with grief, so she nodded to the ledge just above the waterfall and said, "He jumped from that ledge right there."

Hawkfrost's eyes widened slightly, impressed. "He sacrificed himself for a group of cats that were practically strangers. Leopardstar should have named him Stormheart."

"She named him after Stonefur."

"What about you? Does 'tail' have any significance?"

"Balance," Feathertail replied. Hawkfrost snorted, but composed himself when she glanced at him. "I think Leopardstar wanted to name me Featherstream, but Mistyfoot talked her out of it."

"Your mother's name was Silverstream, right?"

Feathertail nodded. "I would have preferred Featherstripe, but Leopardstar still hasn't forgiven my mother for taking a ThunderClan mate. I didn't even bother requesting it."

"At least your name is still meaningful; 'frost' is literally because of my eyes."

"I thought it was because the icicle shoved up your tail."

She took special pride in surprising the unshakeable Hawkfrost; before Hawkfrost could control himself, he shot Feathertail a look of utter bewilderment. She burst into laughter.

"Not really," she assured him. "But Squirrelpaw said that earlier and I thought it was funny."

"Squirrelpaw is a pest," Hawkfrost muttered darkly.

"She is," Feathertail agreed, a fond smile on her lips.

Hawkfrost shook his head, like he couldn't understand why Feathertail would feel any sort of affection towards the ThunderClan apprentice, but she supposed it would be difficult for anyone to understand the bond between the journeying cats.

"Well," Hawkfrost finally meowed, "you seem normal enough to me. I'll give your friends a good report."

Feeling lighter now that she had laughed, Feathertail smiled and replied, "I appreciate it." Hawkfrost stood to his paws and started back to the caves, and Feathertail berated herself for missing his warmth. _You're a warrior, not a lovesick apprentice. Get a grip._

"Hey, Feathertail?"

She turned towards his voice and that feeling of lightness came crashing down around her. Stifling a horrified gasp, she managed to get out, "Yes?"

Hawkfrost grinned like they shared a secret. "Does 'tail' really symbolize balance?"

Silently, she nodded.

Hawkfrost laughed. "Then I guess you've managed to trick Leopardstar, at least. Sleep tight."

His laugh seemed to echo all around her as his tail disappeared into the cave. She was vaguely aware that she must have looked crazy with her fur bristling along her spine, but she couldn't unsee his eyes.

For a moment, they had been made of solid ice, unable to reflect the stars.

**Blood and Water**

Hawkfrost had literally been born from ambition.

Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were proving to be unsuccessful heirs; one already idolized the ThunderClan kittypet, and the other was desperate to find her place, but not desperate enough to make the necessary sacrifices.

Sasha, although a loner, was strong and intelligent and would produce strong and intelligent kits. Those kits would help Tigerstar fulfill his dream of ushering in the era of TigerClan.

His death was a setback, but his dream was still alive. Mothwing was a respected Medicine Cat, and it was always good to have one of those on your side, although it did become complicated when she lost her belief in StarClan and Tigerstar had no way of communicating with her…

So then it was good that Hawkfrost was so ambitious, and it was good that his abandonment issues were so easy to manipulate, because he was capable of seeing TigerClan through all himself, and he _wanted_ to.

Everything was going according to plan; that is, until Feathertail had to make herself interesting.

Hawkfrost could never resist a good game, so when Feathertail returned from her journey full of cracks and pulsing with insecurities, he leapt at the chance to prod at her. He was delighted to discover the darkness inside of her; the pretty RiverClan warrior with the bright smile was so unbalanced that her name was comical.

At first Tigerstar allowed the toying. Hawkfrost was young after all and this was probably his weird way of expressing feelings; as long as he understood that eventually, Feathertail would have to be disposed of.

As unbalanced as she was, she was also charming and good at making friends, and could be a strong leader if she ever learned to overcome the darkness that lingered inside her heart. And maybe Tigerstar was a little bit biased because he had failed to kill her once before, but never again. Now he had Hawkfrost to do his bidding.

As long as Hawkfrost didn't forget about TigerClan. And as long as Feathertail didn't realize the power that a pretty she-cat had over a tom with some abandonment issues. And as long as Tigerstar wasn't wrong about her, and she was not strong enough to go claw-to-claw with his son.

As Tigerstar watched his son slink into the caves and curl up in his makeshift nest, still grinning that secretive grin, he knew that Graystripe's daughter was going to become a problem. A problem he would deal with as soon as he could walk with Hawkfrost in his dreams.

But Tigerstar was just feeling paranoid. After all, he reasoned, blood was always thicker than water.

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentioned before that I like the Hawkfrost/Feathertail ship, specifically in AUs where she and Stormfur switched fates, and somebody on my Tumblr asked to see that AU made into a one-shot. I honestly want to turn it into a fic, so to keep from adding in scenes, I had to tell myself that this is a possible outline for a fic. Like all of my outlines, this one-shot is messy and unpolished, but I kinda vibe with it.
> 
> There were one or two more conversations that I wanted Feathertail and Hawkfrost to have, so maybe I'll update again with those scenes. Anyway, if you would like to see these two in their own multi chap fic, then let me know! And if you would ever like to reach me or request something, my Tumblr is KatieK101.


End file.
